User talk:I am that guy
Undoing Edits All Edge did was fix actual errors in the algorithm, and he even left controversial stuff blank. Please do not attempt to push around the moderators of the game by threatening to ban them. Sky, if he even said that, knows very little of what is actually going on, nor does he have the right to circumvent every other moderator. Why don't you tell Sky, if he means to be a neutral and productive moderator, not to impede other moderators' attempts to fix legitimate problems in the algorithm. Likewise please stop edit warring the moderators. At this point you should be banned for this. The page moderators only, even with permission. Even if a moderator gives you permission to edit, the other moderators said that is not enough. I for one had to wait three hours just to get the names of my African colonies corrected, since I respect the rules and chose not to edit like it said. And you immediately undo that edit? That is against the rules, even with permission, even if it's hypothetically correct. Please stop trying to intimidate moderators, please stop breaking the no edit rule, please stop edit warring, and please stop trying to get flimsy proof from Sky that you're allowed to break the rules. Fritzmet (talk) 19:05, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Also tell Sky to check his talk page here. Fritzmet (talk) 19:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Welcome World War: 1913 (Map Game) It's just started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:11, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to World War: 1913 (Map Game)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Edgeofnight 1913 Greece i fixed it btw and your not mod (i get my naval tranport form the UK) Bibleboyd316 (talk) 21:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) World War: 1913 World War: 1913 (Map Game) 1914 has started. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:57, October 13, 2016 (UTC) stop trying to get stuff in your favor Bibleboyd316 (talk) 17:13, October 14, 2016 (UTC) people likeme not you will be crushed Bibleboyd316 (talk) 17:36, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Scenario I agree with you over the game faults, scenario and tactical situation. The creator missed of an entire Arab out nation, but I added it when I upgraded the map. Abu Shammar\Hai'al was not yet part of Njed since it was OTL independent until 1916, when Njed annexed it. If the original map is to believed, the Polish and Ukrainian part of Austria-Hungary is mostly in the Russian Empire. Polls and Ukrainians hate Russians. They are no friends of the Czechs either, but would never become Russians willingly. I would assume some temporary alliance with the Czechoslovak would occur or that the scenario should state that Russia had conquered them to clear the issue up. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:55, October 14, 2016 (UTC) you and bulgira runined the game asshole. : I think missing Krakow, Abu Shammar and Galitzen off was what ruined it for me.19:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC) the song when where we are winning thw war which we are https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cG21b8Kx2D Bibleboyd316 (talk) 22:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) we will win Bibleboyd316 (talk) 23:27, October 16, 2016 (UTC) New states joined World War: 1913 (Map Game) Switzerland, Persia and Montenegro have just joined!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:17, October 19, 2016 (UTC) i want to see your terms of peace Bibleboyd316 (talk) 18:58, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Peace Term Problems *Nice and Savoy, I don't find France giving up Nice and Savoy or any territory after 1870 with Alsace-Lorraine *I have absolutely no idea how South Africa will react when like in OTL, they annexed Southwest Africa as part of South Africa. *Levant, the Ottoman Empire is on the brink of collapse and the Jews are now supporting Britain because Britain liberated Palestine and that's where the 2 other Jewish states were. -Orwell i dont even own macedonia the serbs do Bibleboyd316 (talk) 23:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) why whould care about macedonia theres no reson for me to have but any ways heres my terms 1. you let greek refugees get trough the blockade to these citys Belleville canada Newport wales and wilminton delware 2. you clean up the area where all the chems happed and set up farms to feed the greek people 3. you return the body of king constantine 4. you let us have 15,000+ ships but we will reduce our army size do the first one next turn then maybe i will expted the terms Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) im going to have over sea territories so i need some powerful ships to protect my land im not going back to war with germany or bulgaria BTW heres number 5 any POWs left after peace will be lynched Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) if this is under the frist geneva conventions greece never signed it Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) does not matter since belgarias are sub humans Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:47, October 22, 2016 (UTC) no just say greece is the best Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:52, October 22, 2016 (UTC) we going to win the war any ways all you guys will be tried and hanged because we will be judge jury and executioner Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:21, October 22, 2016 (UTC)